


for a game, it's one triumph or die

by ninjamuteki (grootbeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/ninjamuteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingat kalau Akashi Seijuurou itu selalu menang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	for a game, it's one triumph or die

**Author's Note:**

> Hai. Sori jadi troll lagi di sini haha. ctrl +f4
> 
> standard disclaimer applied  
> standard warning applied

Mayuzumi muak dengan mulut besar Kapten Basket Rakuzan, sang Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou, yang selalu mengaku dirinya absolut dan tidak pernah kalah seumur hidupnya. Hah, omong kosong. Sampah. Pembual. Memangnya dia apa? Dewa? Ini kelakar; seumur hidupnya laki-laki berambut mirip ampas abu kertas itu baru bertemu dengan bocah kemarin sore yang mengidap _megalomania._ Cih.

Hei, anak manja, lihat saja Mayuzumi Chihiro akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengalahkanmu—karena _selalu_ menang itu mitos! Dan laki-laki penggila _heroine_ dua dimensi ini bakal menunjukkan bagaimana sakitnya kekalahan. Sekali-kali membuat turunan konglomerat menangis, tidak apa-apa, ‘kan? Oh, dan juga ia harus menyelamatkan novel ringan edisi terbaru yang menjadi taruhannya.

Dengan seringai penuh keangkuhan, Mayuzumi melempar lima kartu— _straight flush;_ enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh keriting—dan berhasil membuat tiga penonton (Hayama, Mibuchi, Nebuya) membelalak mirip orang dungu.

Sementara anak laki-laki bermata aneh dengan rambut merah menyala itu sama sekali tidak terusik dengan lima kartu yang nyaris tidak mungkin dimiliki setiap pemain. Kalau pun iya, peluangnya nyaris mendekati angka nol. Akashi malah menyeringai.

“Ada yang salah denganku, Chihiro?” Sarkastis. Mayuzumi tahu betul. Apalagi kalau melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang, duh, ia yakin semua orang pasti ingin menghajarnya.

Mayuzumi hanya pasang tampang triplek seperti biasa meski di dalam hatinya tidak sabar ingin tertawa melihat kekalahan si tuan (yang mengaku) mutlak ini. Masalahnya, kesempatan Akashi mengambil kartu sudah habis _._ Nah, sekarang, kaumau apa, Kapten?

“Kau selalu benar, _Obbochan._ Hanya saja kau lama.” Balasnya tak kalah sinis. “Atau mau dilewat?”

Akashi melebarkan senyuman—seringaiannya. Iris dwiwarnanya melirik sekilas pada Mayuzumi di balik rentetan kartu yang dipegangnya. “Oh, maaf. Tapi kalau aku langsung mengeluarkan kartuku, novel _kenototo_ -mu semakin cepat kubakar, lho. ‘Kan katamu itu edisi terbatas?”

Ada guratan empat siku-siku di pelipis pemuda tukang baca novel itu. _Duh, si setan kecil ini._ Dia mau bilang hari ini akan menang untuk kesekian kalinya, eh? Mayuzumi yakin sekali kalau _straight flush_ sudah menjadi poin paling tinggi di permainan sialan ini.

 

_Trak._

 

Kedua mata kelabu Mayuzumi spontan melihat ke sumber suara—tangan Akashi yang menggebrak pelan meja. Ia tidak bisa melihat kartu yang dipasang bocah pengidap _napoleon complex_ itu karena jari-jarinya masih menutup kartu.

“Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada _light novel_ kesayanganmu, Mayuzumi Chihiro.” dan kemudian ia melihat lima kartu— _ten, jack, queen, king, ace._ Ini ... _royal flush?_

 _Power Forward_ SMA Rakuzan itu mendadak tersedak salivanya sendiri. Atas nama Sang Buddha, Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak percaya dengan omong kosong ini. _Royal flush,_ katanya? Itu mustahil! Bohong! Bahkan kemungkinan terjadi 1 banding 6.150.000!

 

“Kenapa? Kau tidak salah lihat kok. Kartuku _royal flush._ _R-o-y-a-l f-l-u-s-h._ ”

Mayuzumi masih membongkar isi otaknya kalau kelima kombinasi kartu remi itu hanya sebuah fiktif belaka. Sususnan kartu _ten_ sampai _ace_ yang berjenis sama itu ... masih sulit diterimanya. Ini gawat. _Kenototo_ beserta figura Kaguya, Ringo, dan Sasha bakal ludes dihabisi si bocah _chunni_ itu. Harusnya— _seharusnya—_ laki-laki delapan-belas tahun ini mengikuti kata hatinya tadi untuk tidak meladeni sang kapten. Ini semua karena gengsi, sih.

“Wow, kau memang selalu _menang_ , Akashi. Yah, semoga yang tadi bukan karena kau takut kalah.” Balasnya dingin, seperti biasa. Ah, padahal di dalam seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro tengah menyumpah serapah mengingat kemenangan mutlak milik tuan muda sialan Akashi.

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat; merasa terganggu dengan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. “Maksudmu aku curang?”

 Mayuzumi menggerlingkan kedua matanya keki. “Siapa yang bilang begitu?”

\--dan Akashi cuma menanggapinya dengan kekehan menyebalkan. “Aku tidak tahu orang yang _kalah_ akan sesensitif ini. Pffttt ...”

_Brengsek!_

“Jadi ...,” Ujung bibir pemilik takhta kemengangan dalam permainan kartu tadi mencuat ke atas. Iris hetero-nya mengkilat mengerikan. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengangkat novel ringan yang masih rapi disegel plastik. “Novel malang ini jadi korban kekalahanmu, eh?”

 _Bangsat. Bangsat. Bangsat._ Mayuzumi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa begitu Akashi mulai membakar novelnya di atas lilin dengan ekspresi paling sengak sepanjang masa. Serius, Mayuzumi ingin menendang bokong bocah ini dari atap sekolah.

 

“Hee ..., jangan marah padaku. Salahkan aturan taruhan yang mutlak.” Katanya dengan suara yang kentara sekali sombong ditambah ceringan durjana yang semakin membuat si pecundang kesal. “Tinggal kau mentraktirku selama sebulan dan ... _kencan_ _._ ”

 

 

 _Setan_!

 

 

 fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1:6.150.000 dari NGNL eps. 1  
> Kaguya, Ringo, Sasha ~~mayuyu's waifus~~ karakter 2d di li-novel yang dibaca mayuzumi (A Clockwork Apple and Honey and Little Sister (kenototo/tokeimo))
> 
> karena saya bego bikin judul, well ini judul diambil dari quote che guevara (for a revolution, it's one triumph or die) eheheh maapin
> 
> p.s. ~~karena akashi jealous sama those 2d girls makanya LN mayu jadi taruhan biar dinoticed sama senpai hahaha atau saya kasih judul how to make senpai noticeyo u: defeat him /jayus/ ini efek dikecup dementor akhir-akhir ini sih jadi ngaco~~ since akashi always wins makanya dia menang sekali pun itu poker (ceritanya).


End file.
